dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Incubus
Incubus was an extremely powerful mystical being, and the brother of Enchantress. When released by his sister, he aids her attempt to take over Earth with their combined mystical powers. And only the combined efforts of the Suicide Squad (most notably El Diablo) are able to stop and destroy Incubus. Biography Early history The Incubus was once known as Kinich Ahau, the Sun God and Supreme God of an ancient civilization in Central America. ''Suicide Squad His sister Enchantress, having possessed the body of June Moone, returns to the cave where Incubus' spirit is contained in a vial. She goes back to Midway City and incapacitates a man, Gerard Davis in the subway to use as a host for Incubus once she releases him. She tells him to wait and build up his powers. Incubus wanders the subway and eventually collapses, drawing the attention of bystanders. As some of the bystanders attempt to help, Incubus quickly attacks and absorbs them, transforming him into his original form before he begins to lay waste to the subway station. The military arrives to subdue him, but he quickly disposes of much of their forces. Just then, Enchantress appears, heavily wounded due to the damage sustained to her heart by Amanda Waller. Incubus shares his power, healing her. As Enchantress begins to put the next steps of her plan into motion, Incubus moves outside and crushes any further attempts by the military to stop their plan. Incubus then stood alongside Enchantress when she was growing her army but the Suicide Squad later showed up to stop them so Incubus went to dispose of them, El Diablo moved in to battle Incubus and after a brutal fight El Diablo began to embrace his power causing him to become a skeletal fire creature. El Diablo used his full power to damage the chest of Incubus while GQ Edwards plants a specialised bomb underneath both Incubus and El Diablo. As El Diablo is ordered to push Incubus directly above where the bomb is planted, it is detonated. Both Incubus and El Diablo are killed by the explosion and Enchantress is left to fight the Suicide Squad on her own. Personality Incubus is quite reticent and a being of few words, yet he is clearly, just like his sister Enchantress, also a being a pure malevolence, who takes pride in once having been worshiped by ancient humans as a god, and he is thus more than willing to aid his sister in her intended mystical conquering of the world. Incubus does, however, seem to dearly love his sister, notably going out of his way to save Enchantress with his mystical tentacle when she is almost killed by Amanda Waller. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Mystic Powers:' Incubus is an incredibly powerful mystical being, with him and his sister Enchantress having been worshiped in the past as gods, and Amanda Waller claiming that Incubus and his sister are the most powerful metahuman that she has ever come across, with him nearly overpowering the combined might of the Suicide Squad single-handedly even after El Diablo went all-out against Incubus with his pyrokinesis, in the form of a huge flaming avatar. **'Super Strength:' Incubus, due to gigantic stature, has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of Superman. Hence, he effortlessly sent Harley Quinn, Deadshot, and Captain Boomerang flying with light blows, overpowered the flaming avatar El Diablo, and would have single-handedly overpowered the entire Suicide Squad with his sheer strength, had Incubus not been killed in time. **'Super Durability:' Incubus is incredibly durable, seemingly invulnerable to blunt force trauma (easily withstanding the hurled weapons of Captain Boomerang, numerous bullets from Deadshot, and all-out fire offensive from the flaming avatar El Diablo, and wasn't moved even by an incoming train, instead continuing the stand there as the train went by, with the train getting sliced apart in the process). He can, however, be injured by very sharp or hot items, such as Katana's sword and the flaming avatar form of El Diablo (who was able to thrust his hand through Incubus' chest in this form), but his incredible healing factor compensates for this with extreme effectiveness. Incubus can, however, still be killed by extremely powerful explosions, which is how the Suicide Squad ultimately defeats him. ***'Healing Factor:' Incubus, in the rare instances when he is hurt, is shown to heal at superhuman speeds, such as when Katana slices off his right arm, he re-grows a new identical one in its place almost instantly, and when El Diablo's flaming avatar form thrust his arm through Incubus' chest, it healed around the arm almost at once, allowing Incubus to gain the upper hand. **'Mystical Tentacles:' Incubus can generate gigantic mystical tentacles from his body, using them as additional superpowered limbs, notably using one tentacle to pull down Amanda Waller's helicopter from the sky, thus managing to capture her. ***'Monstrous Enslavement:' Incubus, much like Enchantress is able to transform humans into grey monstrous beings through his power, by piercing their bodies with his huge mystical tentacles. ***'Mystical Empowering:' Incubus was able to use his mystical tentacles to save his sister Enchantress when Amanda Waller pierced the latter's heart, making Enchantress impossible to be killed in that manner after Incubus' tentacle touches her, seemingly also making Enchantress more powerful. However, this empowerment seemingly wears off after Incubus' death, with Enchantress dying after Rick Flag destroys her heart. **'Mystical Fusion:' Incubus was able to fuse his sister Enchantress's heart back into the body of her new host. **'Mystical Telekinesis:' Incubus was able to levitate Enchantress' heart, sending it flying back towards his sister. **'Transformation': Incubus's after getting hosted by a human, was able to transform into his massive monstrous true form. **'Superweapon Creation': Incubus, with the help of his sister Enchantress, was able to create a massive mystical weapon, which took the form of a gigantic blue electrical beam pointing into the sky, with many tons of debris swirling on top of it. **'Longevity': Incubus is capable of living for millennia, currently being roughly 6,000 years old, which notably makes him roughly a 1,000 years older than Wonder Woman (albeit still younger than Steppenwolf), though he is still possible to kill. |-| Abilities= *'Bilingual:' Incubus speaks his native ancient language while addressing his sister Enchantress, and can also understand English. |-| Weaknesses= *'Powerful Explosions': Incubus, despite his incredible healing factor and durability, was finally killed and destroyed in a combination of a powerful blast of a the flaming avatar El Diablo, and the explosion of an extremely powerful bomb in his close proximity. Relationships Family *Enchantress † - Sister Allies *Enchantress † - Partner in Crime *Gerard Davis † - Body Vessel Enemies *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller - Enemy and Interrogatee *Suicide Squad - Opponents **Rick Flag - Indirect Killer **Harley Quinn **Killer Croc - Indirect Killer **Captain Boomerang **Deadshot **El Diablo † - Victim and Indirect Killer **Slipknot † **Katana *Lieutenant "GQ" Edwards - Killer Behind the scenes ''To Be Added References Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Metahumans Category:Suicide Squad characters